Many medical or dental handles have an instrument tip, such as dental probe tip, soldered to the handle. With this design, the surgeon will have to buy a whole new instrument if his instrument tip is broken or worn out. Some medical or dental handles has the instrument tip screwed into the handle. With this design, the tip could unscrew itself from the handle during surgery which could pose a potential safety issue; such as, when the surgeon uses this intra-oral mirror to retract patients' tongue during surgical procedure. If the mirror head become loosen which the tongue could slip and got cut. Hence, there is a need for a medical or dental handles with a replaceable tip and with anti-rotation function during usage.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.